


Cursed

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, The Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret Blanchard lived a life of fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> For "1_Million_Words" Bingo using the word "Cursed"

Mary Margaret Blanchard lived a life of fantasy. She knew she did by how she felt about the mundane life she lived. Despite she loved being a teacher she found herself disenchanted....and bored.

Her dreams however seemed real to her. They were filled with witches colorful fairies and dwarfs. And of course there was a prince handsome and reliable. He would fight heaven and hell to make sure she was safe. Together they would keep a promise, a promise that will keep them going that they will always find each other.

If only they were real, but she doubted they would be. There were no princes to come to her rescue...only fantasy.

Little did she know her dreams weren't dreams, they were memories of a past blocked by a evil curse. In truth in the slumbered there was a Prince waiting for her after years of being apart to find. And he will....once the curse was broken. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
